Kid Flash (CW)
Summary Wallace F. West also know simply as "Wally" or by his superhero name "Kid Flash" is a member of Team Flash and later a member of The Legends. He is the biological son Joe and Francine West, and is also the younger brother of Iris West, as well as the brother-in-law of Barry Allen. After gaining his speed from Savitar and the Philosopher's Stone, he quickly became an overzealous crime fighter despite the protests of both his father and sister. Eventually he became a welcome addition to the team helping defeat several villains. Not long after he is approached by Rip Hunter to join the The Legends. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Unknown | Likely Low 7-B Name: Wallace F. "Wally" West Origin: Arrowverse (CW) Gender: Male Age: 22 or 23 (Born in 1995 or 1996) Classification: Superhero, Time Traveler, Illegal street drag racer (formally), Member of Team Flash, Member of The Legends, Meta-human, Speed Force user, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Travel, Enhanced Senses, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Intangibility, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Duplication, Vibration Manipulation, Resistance to diseases, drugs, toxins and poisons, Limited Resistance to Extreme Heat/Cold, Radiation and Mind Manipulation, Pseudo Flight (Can rotate his arms fast enough to fly), Portal Creation Attack Potency: Unknown | Unknown | Likely Small City level (Comparable to Season 3 Flash, up to a point was stated to be the only one fast enough who could save Iris from Savitar while Barry couldn't) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+ (Faster than Barry's initial speed) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Outran Rival's lightning bolt) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Season 3 Flash, up to a point was stated to be the only one fast enough who could save Iris from Savitar while Barry couldn't) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Likely Small City Class Durability: Unknown | Unknown | Likely Small City level Stamina: Above Average (Wally has been shown to be able to endure running at super speeds for extended periods of time without much exhaustion. This is shown while Barry was training him to run fast enough to save Iris from Savitar for hours on end. However despite this, similarly to Barry he seems to become winded by opponents much stronger than himself.) Range: Standard melee range (Can run around during a fight to gain more momentum and power in his strikes), Likely tens of meters (Should be able throw lightning like others speedster) Standard Equipment: Kid Flash Suit Intelligence: Above average (Wally possesses fair engineering skills, is smart enough to realistically work up plans to create a turbine supercar that that will run on biodiesel and human stool, has a fair background with engineering and mechanics.) Weaknesses: Hyper-Metabolism: While moving at accelerated speeds, Wally burns calories much faster than a normal person. While letting him break down food more efficiently than a regular human, this also requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients. Continued usage of his speed while deprived renders him disoriented and weak before ultimately passing from low blood glucose. Also, because of his accelerated healing, he is unaffected by painkillers, sedatives, or anesthetics, as he burns through them too quickly to have any effect. He also cannot experience joys like getting drunk as even consuming a special 500 proof alcohol only intoxicated for a few seconds. Cold Temperatures: Because speed is produced by a buildup of heat in the target's atoms, Wally is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, Wally's speed will be greatly reduced. Also, direct exposure to such cold will temporarily stunt his healing capacities. Kinetic Energy Absorption: Because Wally's abilities are derived from movement, the removal of the kinetic energy he builds up will leave him in a state of temporary paralysis. However, if he can build back up enough kinetic energy within himself, the effect can be instantly negated. *'Time Alterations:' While Wally's speed allows him to break through the temporal barrier, it is not without drawbacks. In addition to potentially causing unforeseeable, damaging changes to the timeline, reckless travels through time can alert the Time Wraiths. These temporal guardians become instinctively drawn to the careless speedster, driven to capture the person who disturbed the timestream and draw the person into the Speed Force with it. *'Lighter Gravity:' Lighter gravity disables his increased speed. *'Radiation:' Radiation can negate his healing factor. *'Power-dampening tech:' A speedster's power can be weakened or even neutralized by special technology, for example special kind of rifle can fire an energy pulse that temporarily cuts off a speedster's connection to the Speed Force, as seen when a dude shot Reverse-Flash with it. However, 6 months trapped in the Speed Force can make a speedster highly resistant to such weapons. However, powerful technology like an upgraded B.O.O.T. can still slow him down. The Speed Force Bazooka can also send a speedster, such as himself, to the Speed Force. *'Nanites:' Nanites created by Roy Harper will disable their powers if it enters their blood stream, as seen when Green Arrow shot Reverse-Flash with it. *'Electricity Absorption:' Wally's unique biology causes his body to produce massive amounts of electricity, which charges his molecules to allow for his accelerated movements. Should Wally be drained of this electrical energy, he will lose his powers. However, as this power is genetically coded to his DNA, he can potentially regain his speed by using more electricity to jump-start it. Key: Pre-Training | Flashpoint | Post-Training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Tier 7 Category:Speedsters Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Portal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Air Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Vibration Users